User talk:Drawde83
Hi, I have some questions/comments about your Guns of The Patriots speculation. -In the Les Enfants project, wasn't it a one-time occurance, leading to octuplets, two of which began Liquid and Solid, and the other 6 were killed off in the womb to make the remaining two stronger? I forget the exact terms of the 'Super Baby Method', or however Liquid phrased it. As such, wouldn't they be the only clones created in the project? Of course, I don't actually recall whether Solidus was created at the same time, but I always assumed he was created in a seperate project, which would explain why Liquid didn't know/mention him to Solid in MGS1. Also, Liquid refers to the 'Gulf War Babies' and the genome soldiers as 'brothers', though since they only had some selective genetic mutations to make them better soldiers, I always assumed they'd have little true association with Big Boss, and he was just acting sentimental to screw with Solid. -I'm not sure Ocelot was actually lied to about the Patriot's true intentions, although he did a fair bit of lying on his own part. And, I kindof felt that it was just Solid's assumption that they gave Ocelot a 'bogus location to begin with'. However, there is the question of whether they still trust him after he took Liquid's arm. ---Codificate you raise a lot of interesting points. It's been a while since I've played the game so I may get it a bit wrong.I'd always just figured that Liquid hadn't been informed about Solidus' existance. but I'd never thought that it could have happened several times (if he was created before that would explain his advanced age over the other two). As for the "brothers" comment I think Liquid meant that they were brothers as they had all been engineered to make them better warriors but they had to pay the personal cost. for Liquid and Snake it was their advancing age for the soldiers it was the mysterious fact they were dying off for no reason (I don't think they knew about Foxdie yet but it's just as bad). - as for ocelot being lied to I took it more from the different explanations of the S3 plan. as Ocelot explained it it was a supposed to produce a soldier on par with Solid Snake. The patriots saw it as a way of censoring unwanted information. To me it seemed that The Patriots lied to Ocelot as part of S3. by controlling the facts that Ocelot got they were able to manipulate everybody else as well. I'll have to think about this a bit more :-) --Drawde83 01:03, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Yeah sorry, I can't remember who it was who requested the perspective change now... I've been working so hard on it, I must have forgot. Sorry man. - Fantomas Thank you Hi, i havent said this yet and i probably should have. Thanks for the work you have been putting into the wiki. Its much appreciated, you've done a really gd job, cheers - Selo 15:20, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Compromise... I was just searching for where Hideo said about the Virtuous Mission nuke, but I can't seem to find it. You can change it back to the compromise if you want, I don't mind! --Fantomas 13:16, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Birthday Honours List Hello.... Tomorrow (24th) is not only my birthday, but it is also the wiki's first birthday. After talking to my friend and fellow 'metal gearian' Fantomas, we have decided to upgrade you to an admin, due to all the work you have done on the wiki over the past year. I will change the status of your account tomorrow. I would also like to thank you for all the work you have done on the wiki, trying to get it to the best it can be. Cheers, Selo 10:51, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Have fun being an admin! You've really earned it! --Fantomas 19:24, 26 August 2006 (UTC) thanks - although I'm not entirely sure what the job involves. I can see some buttons to do things quicker. and a few buttons to do nasty stuff ;-) Bully Hey Drawde. Would you mind blocking Flatts before he kicks my butt? —SpongeBob 14:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Not so fast, SpongeBob! I'll kick your butt twice as hard! —Flatts 14:39, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Can you block SpongeBob from editing? —Squidward 14:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Meow! —Gary the Snail 14:57, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Gas Snake I guess you're right, we may aswell just ignore him. I was sort of half enjoying arguing with him, but I wouldn't mind if he stopped posting. --Fantomas 12:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to flex my Metal Gear knowledge to it's full extent, and it's always strangely fun to argue with someone who's as stubborn as Gas seems to be. I'll keep it up for a little while, but if he starts arguing the same stale points over again against our obviously superior knowledge I'll just ignore him. --Fantomas 22:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Are We Allowed to... Protecting the main page is a good idea. I'll do it now. --Fantomas 23:02, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Arkhound Banning If he's apologized, that's fair enough, but I'm not going to unban him until June 12th. We have warnings posted on the front page and at the top of the entire site about spoilers, and generally I can't even see where he thought posting the identities of the Patriots before the games release would have been a good idea. I can at least respect him for apologizing, but this was a pretty big spoiler, and I'd rather not just let him off for it. --Fantomas 09:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) watch i don't know if you have an article for this but theres a Metal Gear Solid 4 Watch exclusive to GameStation. page:http://www.gamestation.co.uk/product.asp?id=man0154.Sgtcook 13:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE: RaikovsRecruits There doesn't really seem like a lot of point in having pages for peoples clans, since they can just be added onto the MGO User Database. --Fantomas 11:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I was also thinking about having a page more specifically designed for clans. If more people are interested in creating Clan pages, I'll do that, but for now WikiSocial sounds like a good idea! --Fantomas 22:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks i was mad when i found out it was all gone. At least its still here somewhere tho. --Thegraham888 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) oops no i didnt. im new to the whole editing in wikipedia thing. ive already made a new strategy tho, so i guess it was for the best/--Thegraham888 23:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) How To Create Article I wanted to make a page with boss strategies for mgs 3, but can't find out to make article.--Thegraham888 00:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :The easiest ways to find the boss walkthroughs is through Tselinoyarsk. which is a pain so I'll go make a shortcut to the locations their battles took place in.--Drawde83 02:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've created the shortcut on Metal Gear Solid 3 Walkthrough. I couldn't decide where The Sorrows battle took place and I havn't created a gameplay section for The Boss. So if you could, it would really help if you filled in those bits. --Drawde83 02:33, 1 October 2008 (UTC) "Sons of Big Boss" Article I recently tried to create "Sons of Big Boss" article when I noticed that one was absent from this Wiki. I figured that it would be kind of important to have an article on this, seeing as how Sons of Big Boss is the proper collective name for the collective antagonists of MGS1 (the Genome Army and the six rogue FOXHOUND members). So I went to create the article, and I noticed that each time I tried to create it, rather than creating the page, it would simply take me to blank page titled "Start new article." I wasn't sure why this was until I tried creating it using the CreatePage tool and used the "advanced edit" feature, where I found out that you deleted the article back in August of 2008 due to there only being a single contributor to the article, and all it contained was the word "dick," if I'm understanding your summary correctly. I suppose I can see why you would delete that article in its current state, but I still think that there should be an article on the Sons of Big Boss. I mean they are pretty much the MGS1 equivalent of Sons of Liberty, so I think that would warrant an article itself. Here's the text I had written for when I was going to create the article: :The terrorist group that occupied Shadow Moses during the FOXHOUND Rebellion. The group itself was made up of Next-Generation Special Forces soldiers on the base and six members from FOXHOUND: Psycho Mantis,Sniper Wolf, Decoy Octopus, Vulcan Raven, Revolver Ocelot, and Liquid Snake, the leader of the group. The group demanded that the U.S. government hand over the corpse of Big Boss—so that the could use his DNA to turn themselves into the ultimate soldiers—or they would use Metal Gear REX to launch a nuclear strike on Washington D.C. They later altered the agreement and demanded one-billion dollars in addition to the corpse of Big Boss, planning to turn Shadow Moses Island into a new Outer Heaven. Yes it's a little lax, I know, but it's a start. So if you would please recreate this article, I would appreciate it. –Nahald 22:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Please Move Virtual Range to JD The Virtual Range wasn't invented by Otacon as the article states, because if you look at one of the Virtual goons with the Solid Eye, it'll say that they answer to "John Doe", a.k.a JD. This means that it wasn't created by Otacon, and should be moved into the JD article. L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Please discuss this on the Virtual Range talk page first. That's what it's there for.--Drawde83 20:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) noname the hero hi...........so anyways how do you make a new page--Noname the hero 01:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :you look to the sidebar at the left of the screen, then click on "help pages" at the bottom. I hope that helps --Drawde83 01:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) thanks i wated to konw cuz i was wandering if we have a mgs 4 password list if not then we need to make one--Noname the hero 01:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Metal Gear Solid 4 Secrets is probably best for that.--Drawde83 01:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks yet agein.--Noname the hero 01:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry i was just a litte mad--noname the hero |14px]] (talk page) 21:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :hey it's cool. let me know if I can help --Drawde83 07:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I Disagree I think Volgin's suit is a type of power suit. It's metal and looks like it's wired. How else could he generate up to 10 million volts. "Raiden's Skull Suit used a little bit of it, too.", that part is from when Otacon tells him about Solidus' and the Tengus' suits during the battle with Solidus. Power suits and exoskeletons have differences, and each page needs to show such. Each page looks too similar. It doesn't matter if there's only one link to it right now, because all topics involving Metal Gear matters must be discussed, no matter how small. --Sterlng 9:17 PM (California time), 2 April 2009 :They never said that volgin uses a power suit so I don't think you can jump to that conclusion just because you think thats the most plausible. If we went down that track volgins suit would need some kind of generator and I don't remember seeing one. The only quote I can find about it is volgin saying "My body carries an electric charge of 10 million volts" during the torture scene. :as for the the raiden quote they were talking about how the artificial tissue reduces damage. I would still classify it as a sneaking suit as it doesn't enhance his mobility. :well I've said what I think the differences are on the exoskeleton page I'd be interested to hear your version --Drawde83 07:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) gift look im really sorry and as sign that i mean it im giveing this to you.--Noname the hero |14px]] (talk page) 18:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT!? I can't insert images into pages! It says that I need to insert the filename first! How do I do that? L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 00:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't use images enough to tell you off the top of my head. but I'm sure the help pages will have some advice. --Drawde83 02:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Forum:Did you know section Hey i can go araund the site like evey week and find some DID YOU KNOW facts if you put that section back up. pleace. i can do if you let me.--Noname the hero |14px]] (talk page) 20:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :that sounds good to me. I think the most important thing is to be as organised as posible. If you can collect the facts together beforehand then other people have a chance to correct them. I'll create a forum post later on to see if anyone else can help out or make suggestions --Drawde83 02:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::having checked out the forum again I think it's best if we can come up with a template that selects the fact templates randomly. You can then add your own and it means we don't have to be constantly working on it. --Drawde83 04:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) next time you anser me do it on my user talk page i had no idea you reponded anyways i have been on jak and daxter wiki im helping making it better (it looks like crap) so if you anser a message and you want to repond put it on my user talk page so i know ok --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi,Drawde83.It's nice to know you.Please let me know if you need help on military equipment articles--Mobsters 11:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one. --Fantomas 09:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Shadow Moses Island This article should have some images of Shadow Moses from Metal Gear Solid 4 and the Twin Snakes should be added to this article and more detail on the differences. This is because the article just details the differences on the page. The Pentagon *Could a image of the Pentagon building get uploaded to the U.S Department of Defense page. * Linking to mg wiki hey could you tell me what is is you have to use to link to the metal gear wiki? Oni Link 17:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) MGS walkthrough MGS is the only one if have beat so far, but I know it pretty well. I'll just keep editing the walkthrough.Socom92 12:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Kasack I think "Kasack" should be added to Solid Snake's list of AKAs. Right before the second fight with Raven in MGS1 he refers to Snake as "Kasack" which means: "One of a warlike, pastoral people, skillful as horsemen, inhabiting different parts of the Russian empire and furnishing valuable contingents of irregular cavalry to its armies, those of Little Russia and those of the Don forming the principal divisions." - Jared Banner? Hey i know im kinda new here but i was thinking this wikia should have a banner at the top like alot of the others. I posted a similar message on the main talk page but i thought i should ask an admin. There is a link on my post on the talk page that goes to a banner i made which can be used if deemed appropriate--Soul reaper 09:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The banner About Soul Reaper's banner, I can add it if you want. Or do you already know how and don't want to? if you read the section above your own on Soul Reapers page you will see that Fantomas has already responded. If anything has changed since he wrote that I suggest you take it up with him. --Drawde83 19:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I am really glad to join the Metal Gear Wiki and help editing pages. I will definitely message you if I need any help. SnakeOut 08:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC)SnakeOut Need some help? Hi there, I'm from the Wikia gaming team, and I'm here to help out with some general beautification of the site, drop me a line! — Game widow 14:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible new skin feedback Hi Drawde83. To get ready for the release of Peace Walker, we were wondering if you guys would be open to using a slightly redesigned skin. User:Game widow (the newest member of the Wikia Gaming team) made the possible new skin, which you can see here. The fixed width and Snake images will only be seen on the main page. All other pages will be full width. Since Richard designed the current skin, I already linked him to the new skin (on Skype) and he liked it, but I wanted to get your (and Drawde83's) feedback too. Let me know what you think. If you guys like the new skin, we can have it set up as early as today. JoePlay (talk) 18:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just giving you a heads up that I replied to you and Fantomas on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 21:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Category removal I think pywikipedia can do that, I've never tried it though.--Richardtalk 16:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Disguises Actually no, I didn't seem to know about the disguises page, because the only games I really remembered that featured disguises were MGS2 AND MGS3. Sorry for the mistake MABonerSoup 10:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC)MABonerSoup Stealth Camo? I need an opinion on how to get the stealth camo in MGS3 Which option is better? Get the stealth by shooting all 64 Kerotans or Completing the game with No Alerts?Otacon1514 07:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Otacon1514 Hey, I'm new, and I was wondering if I could post a MGS: Peace Walker Boss Strategies page. I saw you (Drawde83) had created some guides, so I wanted to know if I could do the same. Right now, I've been going through trying to S-Rank all the Tank/Armored Vehicle/Chopper Battle missions, so I've had to test a few things out, and I would like to share my knowledge, to help out those who are stuck. I know I could make this without asking, but I thought I would ask anyway, just in case someone would have a problem with it, or if a guide was already made. ~~Gcubedude~~ Thanks for the welcome Thanks for welcoming me to the site. I just got a copy of the Peace Walker Strat Guide and figured I would fill in some blanks here and there. Please let me know if any adjustments are needed and ill fill in where I can ~~Trut-h-urts_man~~ Hi, just created a page for the new MGS soundtrack "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Wahei no Blues" and would it be possible if you checked it and edit the links and mistakes I forgot to do. Thanks =3 XM16E1 photo on XM16E1 page The picture of the XM16E1 used on the page of the same name is from IMFDB, but it turns out that IMFDB's images are copyrighted and not supposed to be used on sites like this unless permission is given. It's a great picture, no doubt, but I'd rather not bring any possible legal troubles onto Wikia or any of the editors here, so I'm requesting deletion of the current picture and replacement of it with this one currently used on Wikipedia which, despite its inferior quality, is an XM16E1 and is in the public domain due to being a work of the US Federal Government. I'd do this myself, but I'm not sure if regular editors are able to delete photos and due to the layout of this crappy new skin, I don't know where the upload tools are. Ghost Leader 17:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there is an issue with blind fanboism here with some users - i add detailed informantion that exposes negative retcons and their impact on canon, but some user undos everything because he such a blind fanboy and dislike anything that show that MGS not perfect and probably ruins his dillussions. Can something be done with this issue and behavior like that of some fanboys who loves to cover any truth they dislike? Voodooman (talk) 08:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC)